


Hunt

by Redskybluecherry



Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, second chapter is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redskybluecherry/pseuds/Redskybluecherry
Summary: "It was painfully obvious to you that this man was dangerous, yet you couldn’t look away.You felt like a gazelle staring into the eyes of the apex predator, unable to move, unable to hide."





	1. Approach

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching Water Seven/Enies Lobby and Lucci just brings out the worst in me.  
> This was mostly written late at night, so hopefully it's alright.  
> Smut doesn't start until the second chapter. ;)  
> <3

This wasn’t your usual kind of scene.  
As you tried to navigate your way through the room, carefully making sure you didn’t bump into any of the other guests, you desperately tried not to look too ouf of place.  
Internally, you scolded yourself for having given in and agreed to let your friend take you to this ridiculous charade in the first place.  
A Masked Ball. At least that way nobody would be able to see how uncomfortable you were beneath the disguise you were wearing.  
You weren’t the type of person to enjoy crowded places, or having to converse with strangers. Sure, once in a while you liked to go out for a drink with your friends, but one could hardly compare your favourite pub to _this place_.  
The air in here practically reeked of pretense, greed and malice.  
  
At long last, the door was in sight and you let out a relieved sigh at the prospect of _finally_ getting out of here. But just when you thought the end to this tedious evening was within reach, someone grabbed your hand and swiftly turned you around to face them. That _someone_ being your friend. _Shit_.  
“Just where exactly do you think you’re going?” she asked you, her voice oozing with sarcasm.  
“I-uhm…” _What were you supposed to say? She already knew about your intentions anyway._ You let out a defeated sigh. “I really just want to leave. Can’t you just stay here without me?”  
“(Y/N)… the whole purpose of this evening was for y _ou_ to let loose and have a good time! Ever since Ethan broke up with you, you’ve been locking yourself up in your apartment!”  
_Ouch_. Mentioning your ex-boyfriend was a low blow, even though there was truth to her words.  
“So what do you expect me to do, just act like it never happened and magically move on?” you hissed.

  
“No, what I want you to do is get laid!”

  
To say you hadn’t seen that coming would be an understatement. Quickly, you turned around to make sure nobody had overheard your conversation.  
“E-excuse me?!” you stuttered, completely bewildered.  
You friend sighed. “Listen, (Y/N), it’s been _months_. I’m worried about you. Of course I understand you don’t want to open yourself up to a new relationship. But you should at least try and have some fun once in a while. God knows you deserve it!”  
Kneading your hands and pulling on your fingers – a nervous habit of yours – you tried to assess what your friend had just told you. Deep down, you knew she was right. But she should’ve known better than to drag you here, to a foreign environment, where you couldn’t let loose in the slightest. On top of that, One Night Stands weren’t really something you did… well, ever. Before Ethan, there had only been one other person you had slept with. You were a weak little nerd, not a seductive minx – you didn’t even know how to _flirt_ _without turning into a stuttering, blushing mess_ , for crying out loud!

So why was there a traitorous, evil little voice inside your head telling you it was exactly what you needed?

“Come one (Y/N), just this once! There are so many guys in here, even if you don’t want to take anybody home, it could still be _fun_. And since everyone is anonymous tonight, we won’t even have to worry about embarassing ourselves!” Your best friend tried to motivate you, softly putting her arm on your shoulder while looking at you expectantly.  
  


You looked at her while thinking about your options.  
_Fuck it._  
“Alright. I’ll stay. But only a little while longer. And I’ll definitely need some booze to endure this crowd.”  
As your friend was leading you to the bar, you silently wondered whether you had just saved yourself from another eventless evening at your apartment or condemned yourself to hell’s precipice.  
You were so caught up in your thoughts you completely missed the pair of observant grey eyes that were watching you from across the room…

“See, I told you this was going to be fun!” your best friend said as you sat at one of the small tables, currently laughing at one of the jokes told by some guy who had paid for your drinks.  
And even if you didn’t want to admit it out loud – she was right. You _were_ having fun. What you weren’t so sure about was to what extent the amount of alcohol you had consumed was responsible for said fun.  
It certainly wasn’t your first time being drunk, but it had definitely been a while since you had been _this_ inebriated.  
You belately registered your friend poking your arm. “Hey (Y/N)!” she whispered. “Don’t turn around, but that guy over there keeps looking over here.”  
“What?!”  
Whether it was because your drunken mind couldn’t quite comprehend what your friend had just told you fast enough or because you were feeling emboldened, you didn’t know. Nevertheless, you did the exact opposite of what your friend just told you to do and turned around, searching for the person she’d talked about.

You immediately locked eyes with him.  
His mask fitted him perfectly. It was the beautiful face of a feline predator.  
His gaze was captivating, penetrating.  
He was tall, with lean, yet strong legs and long, dark hair that was spilling out in locks over his shoulders.  
It was painfully obvious to you that this man was dangerous, yet you couldn’t look away.  
You felt like a gazelle staring into the eyes of the apex predator, unable to move, unable to hide.  
A shiver ran down your neck as your pupils dilated in fear and you knew he had to have noticed.  
He knew you were easy prey.  
It took several seconds of your friend poking your arm and your uttermost willpower to somehow detach yourself from his gaze.

  
  
“Hey (Y/N)! What the hell was that? Do you know that guy?” she asked you, but all you could think about was his eyes burning a hole in your back, a shiver running down your body at the thought.  
“No i… I don’t think I know him” you mumbled, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened.  
It had to have been the alcohol. Either that, or you were hallucinating. Why in the world would anyone at this party notice _you_ , of all people?  
The worst about it all, was that it _excited_ you. There was some sick, twisted little part of yourself that _wanted_ to attract the attention of such a menacing man. You had been alone for so long, you hadn’t even realized how much you had _craved_ attention until now.  
You knew you should leave it be, you knew it was stupid and dangerous for a prey to try and play games with a hunter.  
But somehow, you couldn’t bring yourself to care.  
“Hey, how about we get another round?” you asked your friend, trying to make sure she didn’t notice something was off.  
It seemed your precaution was unneccessary, since she was just as drunk as you and still flirting with one of the guys at your table.  
“That’s the spirit! See, I told you guys she was a keeper!” she shouted while the guy quickly ordered another round of drinks for you.  
As soon as the beverage arrived, you downed it all in one go, trying not to cringe too hard at the bitter taste it left in your mouth. You slowly turned around, mentally preparing yourself to be devoured by a single glance.

But he wasn’t there anymore.  
Dissappointment started to wash over your features as you proceeded to scan the entire room, but to no avail – he was gone.  
So it had just been wishful thinking after all. Of course he wasn’t interested.  
You sighed. By the looks of it, your friend was definitely not ready to leave yet, but you had had enough of this room and these people, and the edges of your mask were starting to dig into your skin uncomfortably. _Time to leave_.

You said goodbye to your friend who – as far as you could tell, was in fairly good hands, seeing as the guy she was talking to hadn’t tried touching her in any way and was practically looking at her like she was god’s great gift to earth.  
Thankfully, you were still able to walk fairly properly.  
You were already halfway through the room when you turned around once more to make sure your friend was still okay when you saw him.  
He was back in the same spot he was in before.  
But the way he was watching you before couldn’t compare to how he was staring at you now.

You felt naked and vulnerable as he was shamelessly fucking you with his eyes.  
He looked like he wanted to crush you and rebuild you, like there was barely anything keeping him from pouncing on you and feasting on your flesh.  
You had to fight to keep your knees from buckling under you as you couldn’t help getting lost in his gaze.  
There was something unspoken passing between him and you, but instead of submitting to him right away, you decided you wanted to test his patience.  
What madness had driven you to this decision, you couldn’t decipher. All you felt was the thrill of running, of trying to hide.  
You held his gaze while you slowly made your way over to the entrance, and as you turned around and left, you somehow knew there was a cruel smirk on his face beneath the mask.


	2. Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to the mouse playing games with the cat.  
> AKA: Smut.

The noise of the party were slowly fading into the background as you walked down the streets of Water Seven. It was a warm, yet dark night, the only sources of light being the street lamps. As soon as you had turned the first corner, you took of your mask. Being able to finally take a deep breath and fix your hair was more of a relief than you would’ve thought.  
Even though your dress was short enough to be suitable for the weather, you still felt too warm. Your tights were clinging to your skin and your feet started to hurt in your heels.  
You were mentally debating whether to take them off or not when you heard it.  
_Footsteps._  
They were slow, quiet, yet still loud enough to be deliberate.  
You instantaneously knew it had to be him. How he knew which corner you’d turned, you’d never know. But the thought of him following you, the thought of this game which had started at the Party turning into something far more serious, was making your heart rate speed up.  
Whether from fear or excitement or a mixture of both, you couldn’t tell.

Hurriedly, you smoothed over your dress, then went on your way.  
Even though you were instinctively speeding up your steps, you could tell he was coming closer. Slowly, but surely.  
Like a hunter zeroing in on his prey, he was merely playing with you before going in for the kill.  
He was on the same street as you now, you could _feel_ him staring at you.  
You didn’t dare to turn around and look. That you didn’t even know how his face looked like without his mask on was making this even more exciting.  
But the boldness you had gained from the alcohol hadn’t quite died down yet, so you swiftly pulled the mass of your hair over to one side of your face, tantalizingly baring your neck to him.  
You didn’t know what it was about him that made you want to carry things to the extreme, but somehow, his eyes had awakened something within you.

The door to your home was in clear sight, you tried to stop your hands from shaking as you rushed the last few metres. You extended your hand, reaching for the handle when you suddenly topped dead in your tracks.  
_He was there. Right behind you. You could feel his warm breath hitting you neck_.  
Somehow, he must’ve gotten closer without you noticing.  
You couldn’t breathe or move, like a doe in headlights.  
What was he going to do? Was he-  
“Your playtime is over _, little kitten.”_  
His voice was incredibly smooth and deep. If someone had told you before you could go weak at the knees from a voice alone, you would’ve called them insane. Yet that didn’t stop your knees from almost buckling under you.  
He chuckled smugly, seemingly enjoying his effect on you.  
“Don’t you know what happens to the mouse playing games with the cat?”  
You gasped, completely engulfed in his presence.  
With your heart beating at a million beats per minute, you unlocked your door and then slowly turned around, looking into his eyes.  
He had already taken off his mask, and if you hadn’t been so drunk and needy, he was a man you could’ve looked at for hours on end. But right then and there, your mind as already so fuzzy that you just wanted him to take you.  
He was looking at you with an indescribable hunger, making you blush.  
Gathering every bit of courage you had left, you whispered:  
“Why don’t you show me?”

A cruel smirk was spreading over his face.  
And then he pounced on you. Faster than you could realize, you were inside your house and pressed against the inside of your door.  
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, _kitten_. Once I’m finished with you, there will be nothing left.”  
Faster than you could let out a gasp at his words, his mouth was devouring yours.  
He was instantly intoxicating.  
His tongue delved into your mouth, exploring. He tasted of expensive wine and mint. When you didn’t respond fast enough, he harshly bit down on your lower lip, greedily sucking up the blood as you couldn’t help but moan into his mouth. This wasn’t a kiss. It was a conquering. His hands roamed your body while all you could do was press back against him and let his skilfull tongue dominate yours.  
His strong arms lifted you up, fingers painfully digging into your thighs as he easily carried you, somehow instinctively knowing where your bedroom was.  
_You were going to be covered with so many bruises tomorrow…_

In a seemigly uncharacteristic gesture, he slowly set you down on your bed, only to let his cold eyes rake over your form, taking you in.  
His gaze didn’t betray any sort of emotion, except for raw, brutal hunger.  
Without warning, he harshly grapped your hips and turned you around on all fours, holding you against him. Even through the layers of clothing still separating you, you could feel his hardness pressed against your rear and shivered.  
With one hand, he started to unzip your dress, while he grabbed your hair with his other, pulling it to the side and baring your neck to him.  
“I could already smell you as soon as you entered that room.” He said as he bent over you, his voice right beside your ear.  
He sniffed in your scent deeply, his tonge starting to softly lap at your pulse point. You couldn’t help but let out a pathetic moan, your loins already starting to tighten in anticipation.  
You felt his hot breath right against your ear as he whispered.  
“What a desperate, needy little kitten you are.”  
His cruel words lit a fire in your lower stomach, the alcohol and your hormones making you arch your back and rub yourself against him, creating addictive friction.

Apparently, he was starting to become impatient as well, quickly ridding you of your dress and your bra.  
Flustered, you turned around, wanting to take off his shirt so you wouldn’t feel so helpless before him. But when you raised your hands to try and button it down, he quickly slapped your hand away and took it off himself, making sure you understoof he was the one in control.  
He smirked as he started to let his fingers wander up your thighs slowly, enducing another shiver. Suddenly, he ripped your tights apart, his harsh fingers digging into your soft flesh painfully.  
“Bend over, knees and elbows.”  
You immediately followed suit, he loomed over you like a puppetmaster playing your strings.  
His fingers started to get tantalizingly close to your soaked panties. The moment he started to softly rub your nub through the damp fabric, you let out a loud moan.  
“Please”, you whimpered, not giving a damn anymore.  
A smug chuckle was all you got for an answer as the ever so slowly pushed the fabric aside and let his fingers wander between your slick folds, touching you everywhere except where you desperately wanted them.  
“Please, just take me.” you begged.  
You bit your lip as you heard him open his zipper and pull down his pants and boxers. When you turned you head around to look at him, you couldn’t help but gasp as you saw his thick, engorged member.  
He grabbed your hair and pulled it harshly, making you arch your back as he roughly entered you without warning.  
You couldn’t help but moan, he felt so good inside you and it had been so long since you’d had a good fuck like this. He was all-consuming and inescapable.  
His hot breath underneath your hairline was all the warning you got when he bit down on your neck harshly, making you cry out as pain and pleasure started to meld into one indescribable, addictive feeling.  
His hand still in your hair, he pressed your head deep into the pillows, making it harder for you to breathe as he mercilessly pounded into you.  
You could feel how close you were and you knew you just needed one last push.  
His other hand let go of your hips to wander in between your thighs, his finger tapping harshly against your swollen clit, making you scream and tumble over the edge as your release washed over you, making you thighten and shiver around him as he continued to ram into you.  
Not soon after, his thrusts started becoming more erratic and with a groan, he came, releasing his seed deep into you as he once more vicously attacked your neck, making you cry out.  
He pulled out of you as you slumped down into your pillows, satisfied.  
Apparently, he had other plans for you, grabbing your neck and making you turn around and look at him. He pulled you into a searing kiss, making you gasp into his mouth and melt in his arms.  
“I did warn you, kitten. I am far from done with you.”  
Your eyes widened as he immediately pounced on you again, having his way with you.  
_After all, you were his prey. And he was far from feeling sated._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this turned out alright.  
> Lucci definitely deserves more attention on here, so i might write for him again in the future, idk.  
> Thanks for reading this piece of filth <3


End file.
